Moving in Together
by Billyjorja
Summary: Grissom asks Sara to move in with him.  Written in response to GSRForeverOnline August challenge.


Written in response to GSRForeverOnline August contest. There were several options and I chose the Grissom asks Sara to move in with him one.

Moving in together

Gil and Sara finally admit they love each other and have been in a relationship for over 6 months. They spend as much time together as they can, either at his townhouse or her apartment.

He wanted to ask her to move in with him but didn't know how to go about it. He had a feeling that, although she was comfortable with him, she didn't feel comfortable at his place.

_"What can I do, I want to wake up with her every day, I want us to do fun things together, I want her with me all the time but how do I ask her to move in with me?"_

Out of the blue Gil had a phone call which he hoped would be the answer to his dilemma.

"Mr. Grissom this is Sally from Fairfield Rental. I'm calling to tell you that the people renting your out of town property have given notice, they will be leaving in four weeks."

"Did they give a reason?"

"Yes, the husband has been promoted and they are moving out of the state. Do you want to re-rent the property?"

"I don't know, leave it with me for a while and I'll let you know what I decide."

_"We could live there, Sara and I, it's not too far out of town, we wouldn't have to worry about been seen together. We could even get a dog, I know Sara always said she wanted one."_

A few days later Sara was at Gil's place, she loved waking up with him, showering with him, eating with him.

_"I wish we were living together but that is not going to happen, he seems happy to go on the way we are. Anyway I don't think I could live in his place, it's too masculine, and all those bugs! My place is not much better, it is too small and cramped."_

On their next weekend off they decided to go away for a couple of days and booked a hotel out of Vegas. The weekend was fantastic, they walked hand in hand, ate out and just relaxed. They didn't know if it was because they weren't in Vegas, not at each other's place or what but they were more relaxed and their lovemaking was more intense and unhibited.

"I really enjoyed these couple of days, I have never felt so relaxed and comfortable," Sara whispered to Gil as they drove back to Vegas.

"Yes, I had a wonderful time too, I love it when it when we're together, no phones, no interruptions, just us."

Gil decided the next time they were off together he would take Sara to see his "other" house, it would be empty by then, and see what her reaction was.

Gil pulled Sara closer to him in bed and said, "How about we get out of Vegas for the day, take a picnic and enjoy the fresh air,"

"That would be wonderful I'll go and prepare some food but there is something I want first."

"What would that be Miss Sidle?" he said as he rolled on top of her.

After they both got what they wanted, they got out of bed, showered, ate breakfast and prepared the food for the picnic.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, it's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"I hope you will like this one, now come on lets go."

After about half a hour driving Gil pulled up to a property set in it's own grounds. He kept glancing over at Sara to try and gauge her expression.

"What are we doing here? Are we visiting a friend of yours? I thought we were going to spend the day together."

"Wait and see. No we are not visiting a friend. Yes, we are going to spend the day together, come on I have something I want you to see."

They got out of the car and walked up to the front porch of a beautiful house, Gil took a key out of his pocket and opened the front door and ushered Sara inside.

"Whose house is this Gil and why do you have a key?"

"It's mine. It belonged to my grandmother, she left it to me when she died. Come on I'll show you round."

"If you have this beautiful house why do you live in that townhouse?"

"You don't like my townhouse!"

"It's OK but this place is beautiful and it's not all that far from Vegas."

"I have been renting it out because it was too big for just me but the last family have just left so I need to have it re-decorated and put it back in the hands of the rental agency."

The look on Sara's face made him decide that now was the perfect time to bring up the subject of their living arrangements.

"Sara, I love you, I love this house. I have wanted to ask you to move in with me but I didn't think you would be happy in the townhouse, Sara will you..."

Before he could get any further Sara was in his arms and planting kisses all over his face.

"Gil, I love you too, if you are asking me to move in HERE with you then the answer is YES, YES, YES."

"I hoped you would say that. I'll ring the agency and tell them I'll be moving in here and ask them to put the townhouse up for rent."

"You really mean it, you want me to live here with you. What about my apartment?"

"Of course I mean it. As for your apartment, we could keep it so if we have to pull a double we can stay there to save the drive."

"Can we afford to do that?"

"This place is paid for, we will be getting rent from the townhouse so I don't see it as a problem."

"Will you move your furniture in here? Mine all came with the apartment."

"No, lets buy the essentials, BED, SOFA, TV and move in, we can decorate and buy more later. I want this to be OURS so we decide on things together."

It took them two weeks to get the essentials and move in. They were going to take their time getting the house just as they wanted it and were going to enjoy every single minute of it.

The End


End file.
